A Different Kind of Researching
by M. Jade
Summary: A trip to England changes everything


A Different Kind of Researching

  
  


* * *

  
  


Summary: A trip to England changes everything   
Rating: PG-13 for sensuality   
Email: If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com   
Pairing: W/G   
Feedback: Part of the fanfic experience   
Spoilers: Post "Grave," S7 speculation   
Disclaimers: Joss Whedon, you're the one. You've made Buffy so much fun   
Distribution: My site, Strange Brew, Level Headed, ODD, Near Her Always, Bite Me Please?, Willow's Lil Secret, ff.n, the w/g list, WatcherGirls, others ask first.   
Notes: Supposed to take place towards the end of S7   


* * *

  
  


"I'm coming," Willow called as she dashed down the stairs to answer the door. She opened the door to find Giles standing out on the porch. "Rupert!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. "You're back!" 

"Indeed," Giles remarked with a smirk. He bent down, slowly pressing his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. Willow drew him closer, forcing him to kiss her harder. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to sweep his tongue around her warm mouth. The kiss drew on, deep and passionate, until the need for oxygen forced them to part. 

"You might want to come inside before you get us arrested," she commented wryly, her lips barely inches from his. She took his hands, leading him inside the house with her. Giles closed the door behind him, then placed his hand along the side of her face, kissing her again. 

"God, I missed you, love," he whispered after they parted again. 

"I missed you too. How was your flight?" 

"Same as always. Long. Horrendous food, abhorable movie, and the man next to me snored throughout most of the flight," he replied. She gave him a mock-apologetic grin. 

"Most have been awful," she answered. 

"Absolutely," he said. "Makes me all the more glad to be back." 

"Glad to hear it." 

"So when are Buffy and Dawn going to be home?" Giles asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Not for hours," Willow told him with a raised brow, a knowing grin spreading across her face. 

"I knew there was some reason I took an earlier flight," he replied wistfully 

"Uh-huh," Willow chuckled. "Let's not waste that time, Giles." 

"I concur." She grinned like a Cheshire cat, racing up the stairs, Giles at her heels. She made it to the hallway when Giles caught up to her, grabbing her, pushing her against the wall, kissing her hard. Hands began to roam as he began to caress the skin beneath her shirt, only leaving her body when he raised her arms to help her take off his sweater. 

"We are never going to make it to the bedroom," she whispered in his ear. 

"Does it matter," Giles whispered back. Willow kissed him again as he began to slowly unbutton her shirt. She reached down to undo his slacks when Xander's voice startled them both. Xander was standing at the top of stairs, Anya just behind him. 

"Anya, the Magic Box… oh, my God." 

"Bloody hell," Giles murmured under his breath, moving over to be sure he blocked their view of Willow, still standing there in her bra. 

"Giles! You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night," Anya commented nonchalantly as Xander just stared at them in shock. 

"I took an earlier flight," Giles replied with a sigh. 

"Oh, well, welcome back," Anya said cheerily. "Hi Willow." 

"Hi Anya," Willow returned meekly. 

"Waa…." Xander sputtered, "I…." 

"Xander and I are here to get Buffy's jewelry box, which he's supposed to fix, which is in Buffy's room, so we're going to get that," Anya cut him off, covering for him. She led a slack-jawed Xander up the stairs and into Buffy's bedroom. 

"We are so busted," Willow said, leaning back against the wall. 

"I'm sure Xander will recover… eventually," Giles offered. 

"Rupert, he's seen me practically in my underwear and you with no shirt, and need I mention, hands? He's going to have nightmares for a month," she corrected. "And he'll tell Buffy once he gets over the shock…" 

"Well, I guess any chance we had of keeping this private is gone at this point," he conceded. She nodded. "And here I thought this was going to be a relaxing vacation." 

"Buffy's going to wig." 

"God help us," Giles added. 

"We're leaving now," Anya told them as she and Xander came out of Buffy's room, Xander holding a small, decorated box. As they began back down the stairs, Xander looked back up at them. 

"I… we'll leave you alone." They continued back down the stairs and to the door, Anya's voice wafting behind them. 

"Just tell yourself they're doing a different kind of researching, Xander. That way you're not actually thinking about them having sex." 

"I am so going to need therapy," Xander replied as she shut the door behind them. Willow sighed as she looked up to Giles. 

"Great, now Xander's in therapy-land. I don't think our research is going so well, Rupert." 

"Oh, I imagine we're just getting started, Willow," Giles assured her. 

"Getting started can be good," she answered in a dreamy voice. 

"Very good."   


****************************************************************   


"Hey, Will!" Buffy greeted Willow as she and Dawn entered the living room several hours later. 

"Hi, Buffy," Willow returned with a casual grin. 

"So, how was your day? 

"Um… fine. Ummm…" she began, when Giles cleared his throat as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Buffy looked over, surprise written across her face. 

"Oh, my God! Giles! You're back!" She walked over and hugged him enthusiastically. 

"I do appear to be," he said with a smile. 

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night," she reminded him. 

"I ended up getting an earlier flight," he explained simply. 

"You should have called." 

"You, Dawn, and Willow would have been in bed," he pointed out to her. 

"Oh," the Slayer answered. "Well, it's good to have you back." He looked over to Dawn, who was regarding him with a hard eye. 

"Dawn," he greeted her tentatively. 

"Giles," she returned. The teen stepped over and hugged him as well. She looked up at him. "Is there anyone trying to kill you this time," she asked. Willow and Buffy giggled. 

"No, not that I know of." Giles said with a short laugh. 

"Good." 

"Is school going well," Giles inquired. Dawn nodded. 

"Same old Sunnydale High." 

"And your training with Buffy," Giles added. 

"Fine. I'm getting pretty good with a crossbow," Dawn replied. "Forces of darkness beware," she continued with a grin, and Giles laughed. 

"We're making a lot of progress," Buffy told him. 

"Just be sure not to take on too much at once, Dawn. Buffy's training is important, but you should still be cautious." 

"I will, promise. Well, I'm going to put my books upstairs," Dawn stated, walking towards the staircase. "Good to have you back, Giles!" With that, she bounded up the stairs. Buffy smiled as she went over and sat next to Willow and the couch. 

"Did Xander stop by today? I asked him to fix the latch on my jewelry box," Buffy asked. 

"Yes," Willow answered, a hitch in her voice. "He got it earlier." 

"Are you okay, Will?" Buffy gave Willow a curious look. 

"I'm fine," Willow assured her. The Slayer didn't seem convinced. 

"Did some happen when Xander came?" 

"I believe Xander and Anya were surprised to see me," Giles explained her. "They were… a bit startled." Buffy was about to ask another question when Dawn came bounding back down the stairs. 

"Willow," Dawn called as she walked into the room, "Did you know your bra was in the hallway?" Willow turned scarlet as Giles cleared his throat. Buffy shot Willow a strange look. 

"Now how did that get there?" Willow replied with a nervous laugh. 

"Will, you don't really look okay," Buffy observed, concern across her face. "Are you sure everything is fine?" 

"Buffy, there is something we should discuss." 

"What is it, Giles?" 

"You are aware that Willow and I spent last summer together in England. Willow was having a very difficult time coping with the aftermath of Tara's death, and we thought it best she spend time away from Sunnydale." Buffy nodded as Giles continued. "Willow and I did spend a great deal of time discussing what had happened, and also about the past. We… we grew very close during that time." 

"Yeah, you guys have always good friends," Buffy answered, "there's nothing new about that, Giles." 

"Buffy, we… we kinda… we… we're sorta seeing each other." Willow stuttered. Buffy looked to both of them, then she began to laugh. 

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious!" 

"We're very serious, Buffy," Giles corrected the Slayer. "Willow and I…" Giles took a deep breath. "I realize this may come as a shock to you, Buffy, but Willow is correct. We began to see each other while she was in England. We've been keeping in touch by phone and letters ever since." 

"But, you can't!" Buffy insisted. "That… Giles, that can't happen!" 

"Why not?" Willow interrupted. "Why can't this happen, Buffy?" 

"It just… it can't. You guys have got to be joking." 

"We're not," Willow reminded her. "Buffy…" 

"But you were dating Tara…" 

"I was, and I miss Tara like hell, but being in England… it made me realize so many things about myself. Giles… helped me see so much about what I had done, and… things changed." 

"So, what, suddenly you two are all over each other? No." 

"Buffy! It wasn't like that… it just happened. It's not like we planned on it." 

"Will, he's my Watcher!" 

"And I'm you're best friend! Can you try to be happy for us? Just a little?" Willow pleaded. Buffy looked to her. 

"I need some air," Buffy answered, grabbing her coat and racing out the door. 

"I'd say that went spectacularly," Giles murmured as she shut the door behind her. Dawn was still standing by the stairs, looking at both of them. "Are you okay, Dawn?" 

"Sure," Dawn said with a shrug. "It does explain a lot." 

"What do you mean by that," Giles asked, curious. 

"Now I know why Willow didn't want me or Buffy around when she talked to you," Dawn explained to them. "You wanted some privacy." 

"Dawn..." Giles began. 

"It's okay. I am old enough to understand these things." Willow and Giles glared at her. "You know, Buffy will probably end up at Spike's. If she does, she's not going to be home tonight. I could stay at Janice's house tonight… we do have this History project we can work on…" 

"Studying is a good thing…" Willow replied. 

"Indeed… You must keep up with your school work…" 

"Bye!" Dawn said with a happy smile. "I'll be home in the morning!" She dashed up the stairs, coming down a few moments carrying a small bag and walked out the door, waving at them both. 

"She is a remarkable girl," Giles commented. 

"Dawn is very thoughtful, giving us some personal research time." 

"Willow…" Giles chuckled. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Giles." Giles bent down to kiss her as he scooped her off the couch, heading for the stairs.   
  
  


Home // Fanfiction   



End file.
